Christmas Party
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: I'd rather sleep all night than to celebrate with crowding herbivores…. But call it cliché (I dare anyone to say just that, and I'll bite them to death); I'd celebrate it with you, omnivore, if you just ask.


Title: Christmas Party

Summary: I'd rather sleep all night than to celebrate with crowding herbivores…. But call it cliché (I dare anyone to say just that, and I'll bite them to death); I'd celebrate it with you, omnivore, if you just ask.

Disclaimer: The KHR is not mine or else I'd either change it to yaoi or make Tsuna a girl!

OXOXOXOXOX

Tsuna sighed for the nth time by now. He took a piece of paper from his pocket that had his guardians name with a check opposite them. He sighed yet again as he looked at the only name without a check.

His cloud guardian,

The school disciplinary perfect,

A.K.A. Hibari Kyoya

And then, he stared at the door in front of him with the title "Disciplinary Committee".

He sighed again, looked at the paper, sighed, looked at the door, sighed, looked at….

OXOXOXOXOX

After a few moments….

Tsuna grabbed his hair in frustration and snapped, "I can't do this! Stupid Reborn! I will really - - -!"

OXOXOXOXOX

After calming down from that outburst….

Tsuna sighed again and this time with tears.

"Why does Reborn love torturing me? I mean he could have done this himself but noooo~! He just had to make me do this, saying something along the line "it's to make happy bonds with my family". Waaaah! Life is so unfair! The gods must really hate me for bringing a demon for a tutor!"

OXOXOXOXOX

After calming down yet again from an outcry….

Tsuna sighed and did I just hear the bells ringing as he was awarded with the "Tuna who sighed the most in one day"?

OXOXOXOXOX

Line Break

Tsuna: Haha. Very funny, Black-chan.

Me: Oh, why thank you for seeing my very wonderful humor, Tuna-chan~!

Tsuna: *face-palms* I was being sarcastic!

Me: On with the story~!

Line Break

OXOXOXOXOX

Tsuna looked at the sadly and then thought,_ 'Hibari-san's probably busy with disciplinary work and wouldn't want to crowd with the others, especially me.'_

And so with those thoughts, he left dejected and rejected even without asking first…. He did fail to notice the paper slipping from his hand and a certain perfect looking at him.

Typical Dame-Tsuna as always.

OXOXOXOXOX

Hibari Kyoya watched his every moves and facial expressions with high amusement. He was intrigued to the brunette, not only due to his strength but also his attitude. He had never someone as kind and innocent as him. He was also a puzzle to him.

One moment, the boy would act like a herbivore who ran away from predator in fright and another, a carnivore who fights fiercefully for his friends and family. Thus, the name, omnivore, was perfect for him.

The omnivore also reminded him of a cat/rabbit so much.

Breaking away from his thoughts, he glanced where the omnivore was a minute ago and with a frown, he went to the same spot. He was certain he saw a paper fell in there.

There! He finally saw it. He picked it up and read aloud, "Guardians Invited?" Hibari frowned at the title but continued to read nonetheless, "Yamamoto Takeshi, check, Gokudera Hayato, check, Sasagawa Ryohei, check, Dokuro Chrome, check, Rokudo Mukuro," he tched at the name, "check," and ripped the paper in a snap.

It didn't take a genius to get what exactly was going with Tsuna and the note.

A smirked came to the skylark's face, making fangirls squeaking or just fainting from the spot.

…

A certain _Tuna_ should be prepared. A really bemused _skylark_ was paying a visit…and was giving his _gift_ in advance.

OXOXOXOXOX

Tsuna really didn't what to think. A minute ago, he was having fun with his friends and now, he's running away.

From whom, you ask?

Well, his cloud guardian of course~!

It seemed like the prefect found out about the party and was irritated that they were crowding…. And to make things worse, his main attention was only with Tsuna!

"For crowding, disturbing the peace, having shown public display of affection to minors," he glanced at a seriously confused but still grinning Colonello who was on top of a very red, from embarrassment or anger I don't know, Lal Mirch, "drinking when only minors," glared at the loud and definitely drunk Ryohei and the smirking and seemingly normal Mukuro, drinking some sakes, "flirting with someone's wife," positioned his tonfas but still managed to glare at the now backing pervert doctor Shamal, "and smirked dangerously at the trembling but nonetheless confused Tsuna who was trying still trying to figure out how the prefect even found out and why he even cared! "inviting the pineapple herbivore to your house,"

Hibari took stunt and with a speed of light, he went to attack Tsuna. "I'll bite you to death."

"HIEEEE! I'M S-SORRY, HIBARI-SAN! PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" the still running and panting Tsuna pleaded and silently wondered why only he was being chased. At a distance, a "Jyuudaime, I'll save youuu!" was echoing to the city.

After figuring out that the prefect wouldn't stop with his pleas and seemed to go faster, Tsuna ran and ran, almost making himself blur.

…

…

But remember a predator always gets his prey, one way or another.

OXOXOXOXOX

Tsuna was tired, his feet was killing him. He didn't know how many hours went by but he was guessing it's been so long. He was sleepy and was that a nice big comfy tree he saw?

He took a spot under the shade of the tree and relaxed. It's comfy, relaxing, cosy, calming, peaceful, soothing….

"Mmmm~"

Yup, he fallen asleep, completely forgetting he was being chased by a certain skylark.

OXOXOXOXOX

And said skylark looked at the innocent looking and relaxed Tsuna with mild amusement and soft glances. Hibari couldn't even stop the small smile from forming at the sight of the cute omnivore and wondered how much Tsuna influence him.

'_Maybe a lot,'_ he thought as he cherished the boy's face with his right hand and brought it closer to his. Closer…closer…closer, their lips almost touching,

…

…

It rained on them, making the skylark glared at the sky.

"To whoever made it rain, if I ever meet you, I'll bite you to death!"

OXOXOXOXOX

Somewhere in heaven…

"A-achooy!" a blond man with light blue eyes sneezed, dropping some documents he was carrying a while ago.

"You okay, Giotto?" a red-haired asked, helping him get the fallen documents with a black-haired.

"Yeah I think so, G," the blond told his red-haired friend while the black-haired just laughed, "Maybe someone's talking about you?"

"I'm betting it had something to do with the rain you accidentally caused," G stated teasingly.

"I'm betting it's Daemon cursing you for cutting his hair in a shape of a melon," Asari, the black-haired, suggested with a laugh. The two then looked at each other and with exchanged smirk, the poor blond felt shivers down his veins. He was so not gonna like what happens next.

"Or Alaude wondering he was still working for you even in death."

"Or Lampo crying that you stole his sweets again."

"Or Knuckles praying to Kami-sama that you stop causing trouble again."

"Or –"

"Fine, I got it!" Giotto glared at the two and took the other documents from the red-haired. "I'll finish my work _properly_ now."

As the blond left the two again looked at each other and laughed.

Though after some moment, they got themselves in a one-sided argument with Asari laughing and G cursing.

OXOXOXOXOX

Tsuna woke up by loud noises, glasses breaking, walls crashing, guns shooting, swords slashing, etc. but what made him more worried and terrified was the figure topping him.

"H-h –!"

"Scream and I'll bite you to death, omnivore."

Tsuna _tried_ to calm his beating heart and _tried_ not to scream at the perfect on top of him. Keyword: **tried**.

"HIEEEE!" if a singer were to hear that, she/he would praise him to how high his pitch went. He pushed the perfect who was too astonished with his voice to fight back and back away in fear, though he did notice how the perfect seemed to have his clothes ruined. "H-hibari! Why were you on top of me and what happened to you?"

Hibari glared at me, making Tsuna flinch and opened his mouth to talk, only to be stopped by a sudden voice.

"Now, where's your manner, Tsu-chan? That's not how you treat someone who helped you," the ever-so-loving and completely _dense_ mother of Tsuna appeared, carrying a neatly wrapped present. "And this gift should not be kept in the dark."

Tsuna blushed in scarlet and quickly took the gift from his mother's hand. "W-what do you mean, Kaa-san? T-that's n-no o-one's!"

Hibari nodded as a greeting to Nana but did raise his eyebrows in suspicion. _'A gift? For who?'_

Nana shook her head in doubtful manner and said with an unnoticed sly amusement, "But I read something along the line "to my beloved –"

"Kaa-san!" her son interrupted, his face so red that could make a tomato jealous while she just hummed and went out, not before saying farewell to Hibari.

Silence….

Tsuna sweat-dropped and felt Hibari's stare piercing to his soul. "U-um…"

"Tsunayoshi," he jumped at the prefect's voice, exclaiming a sudden "Yes!" and silently asked himself, _'Tsunayoshi? First name basis?'_

"Give it."

"Huh?" Tsuna widened his eyes when Hibari learned too close for comfort and without thinking, he used the present as protection, making the perfect see the words in it.

"To my beloved Hibari-san?" Hibari smirked and at those words, Tsuna widened his eyes and blushed tenfold. "So you really wrote it?"

"Um well," the brunette blushed harder, thinking of an excuse. "I-I wasn't thinking and wrote something like that! I'm sorry, Hibari-san!"

"Should I give your gift?" the perfect leaned so much that with little movements their lips would touch while the brunette blushed even harder, "Eh?"

"You should know, omnivore that I'd cancel all my plans, just to watch over you," the perfect smirked at the harden blush. "I'd make them all see your mine."

'_Is Hibari-san confessing? And why is he leaning?'_

OXOXOXOXOX

Me: Done~! Now, you may be wondering why I end it like that, right? Well, just use your imagination since I won't be continuing it. I'm sorry! Anyway, hope you like it and Merry Christmas~!

And here's a little omake:

"Hibari-san, why were your clothes ruined?" the brunette asked, the blankets covering his body as he leaned in bed. It had been an _all-out section_ for Tsuna since Hibari wouldn't stop and his back was hurting.

"I was biting those herbivores that wouldn't stop touching you," the perfect simply answered, embracing the other.

Tsuna smiled a little at his lover's possessiveness but grasped as he felt something from the other's embrace. _'Oh no.'_

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said huskily, topping the brunette and kissed him hungrily.

'_Not again,'_ Tsuna screamed in his head while they did it again._ 'But since it's Christmas, I guess it's okay, right? But wait, aren't we still minors?'_

End

Tsuna: Black-chan, what were you implying we were doing? *blushed*

Me: Um something to do with se- *interrupted by Tsuna*

Tsuna: I thought you were minor!

Me: *blinked* I am. *nodded*

Tsuna: Then, why wrote that?

Me: For fun, of course~! *innocent*

Tsuna: *sighed* Well, everyone, please review and comment.

Me: And Merry Christmas~!


End file.
